<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When everything is changing by CherryPie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417668">When everything is changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0'>CherryPie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dare Me (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addy takes care of her, Canon Universe, Episode: s01e01 Coup D'Ètat, F/F, Feels, Sleeping Together, drunk beth, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happened enough times by now that Addy knows how to handle her when she's drunk, how to take care of her.</p><p>It's not like Beth would let anyone else do that, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When everything is changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished the show and I'm absolutely in love with it, so I had to write something for these two 🥺❤️</p><p>I hope you enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not the first time it happens, or even the second one, and it won't be the last time either.</p><p>It's happened enough times by now that Addy knows how to handle her when she's drunk, how to take care of her.</p><p>It's not like Beth would let anyone else do that, anyway.</p><p>Addy wraps an arm around her waist, half holding her, half carrying her as they silently walk to her room, supporting her- like she's always done.</p><p>Addy guides her to the bed in her room and Beth sits there, obediently raising her arms, letting Addy undress her. She smiles at her, her head still dizzy, and Addy smiles back, a little sad but genuine; Beth knows the warmth she feels spreading in her chest is not because of the alcohol.</p><p>She puts on the t-shirt that Addy gives her, and can't help bringing the fabric close to her face, inhaling Addy's familiar scent. Beth has always loved how she smells; it makes her feel like she's in her safe place. Because that's what Addy is to her, after all; her safe place, her friend, her girl, her ev-</p><p>Or at least, that's how it used to be.</p><p>Funny how she drinks and drinks to silence her thoughts and now her brain won't shut up.</p><p>She shuffles on the bed and lies down, settling on her side, the corners of her lips twitching up of their own accord when Addy pulls the covers over her, tucks her in, before climbing into the bed, as well.</p><p>Beth can feel the heat of Addy's body against her own as Addy moves closer to her, until they're almost pressed together, her back to Addy's chest, a warm hand coming to stroke her arm.</p><p>The touch is gentle, familiar, nothing new between them, but Beth still feels goosebumps rise over her skin, her body aching to be touched, to feel those hands on her, to know that Addy is there, with <em>her</em>.</p><p>"You okay?" Addy asks, keeping her voice low, soft. Beth can feel her breath against the back of her neck.</p><p>"Always," she says, her lips curling into a smile - even though Addy can't see it right now -, probably out of habit; this is easier than telling the truth, for both of them. No one wants to hear the truth, anyway. Lies are easier.</p><p>Besides, pretending to be okay when she really isn't is kind of Beth's specialty.</p><p>Fake it till you make it.</p><p>Addy doesn't answer and doesn't pull her hand away, either. She caresses her arm, then down her sides and hips, every inch Addy touches feeling like it's on fire, screaming to Beth to pull away, when all she wants to do is let herself burn.</p><p>She wishes everything was simple and pretty, but nothing in life ever is, is it?</p><p>Not for Beth, at least.</p><p>People always leave her; she's never anyone's first option, so why did she think that it would be any different with Addy?</p><p>It was only a matter of time before she left, too.</p><p>But perhaps... perhaps it's not too late, yet.</p><p>Everything is changing and she feels Addy starting to drift away - even now that they're in the bed, pressed close together - but at least she hasn't lost her yet. That must mean something.</p><p>She reaches for Addy's hand and gently pulls her closer, drawing her arm over her waist. A soft breath of relief leaves her mouth when Addy doesn't pull away.</p><p>Instead, she hugs her, like she used to, and presses a lingering kiss on the back of her neck, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>Beth feels her heart breaking and being pieced back together at the same time, by the same hands; not for the first time.</p><p>"You are still my girl, right, Addy?" she asks, needing to hear the answer, even if she's afraid of what that might be.</p><p>"Always," Addy says and it makes Beth think of her own reply, only a minute ago.</p><p>
  <em>Always.</em>
</p><p>Is it a lie? Is it the truth?</p><p>She can't be sure.</p><p>She only knows what she hopes it is.</p><p>She turns around, suddenly wanting- <em>needing</em> to look at Addy.</p><p>She is met with a smile - beautiful, <em>so achingly beautiful</em> - and her heart immediately calms down a little, feels more at peace.</p><p>They're still really close, now staring at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Addy brings her hand to Beth's face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to rest gently on Beth's cheek.</p><p>Beth wants to lean in, to press their lips together and taste that beautiful smile that she loves so much, but she resists, holding back, used to getting everything except for the things she truly wants.</p><p>"We should go to sleep," Addy says, her voice nothing more than a whisper.</p><p>Beth doesn't want that, not yet at least, but she nods anyway.</p><p>She waits, watching - always watching - but Addy doesn't move, doesn't close her eyes, either. Instead, she shifts closer, her faces barely an inch away.</p><p>"I'll always be your girl, yeah?" she says, offering Beth another one of those smiles that make her heart beat a bit faster and her stomach tighten.</p><p>Beth can only hold her breath as she watches Addy lean in until their lips are pressed together in a soft kiss.</p><p>She doesn't chase after Addy's mouth when Addy pulls away, but she would really like to. Still, the kiss was perfect.</p><p>It is nothing they haven't done before and it only lasted a few seconds, but to Beth it felt like a promise; a promise for more, for better.</p><p>Or perhaps, she's still dizzy from the alcohol and has no idea what she's talking about.</p><p>But she's smiling now and she can’t really bring herself to care. She can worry about everything tomorrow. For now, she'll let herself believe this.</p><p>"Goodnight," Addy whispers, a soft sleepy smile on her face, and she closes her eyes, wrapping her arm around Beth's waist, staying close to her, their legs tangled together.</p><p>It gives Beth hope.</p><p>Yes, things are changing, but Addy and she are strong together; they always have been. When everything around them is changing, perhaps all they need is each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>